Talk:Hero Prentice
Just wondering...how come she and Libena have blonde hair? Did they get it from their dad? Sparrowsong 02:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. If it mentions him having a different colour, it's because he dyed it. My brother HATES having blonde hair. TATN / Thalia! 02:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Good. 'Cuz, those idiots that insist that Athena is blonde? They drive me insane. You? Sparrowsong 02:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. And I loved their hairs too much to NOT let them go. Like, seriously. TATN / Thalia! 02:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Why would you ever have to let them go?? Sparrowsong 02:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. But I just fell in love with their hair and I forced myself to make them blondies. I wanted them to have like brown hair or something. TATN / Thalia! 02:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't imagine Libena with brown hair. And her hairstyle is practically the only young-looking one. I dare you to find 5 more young-looking hairstyles XD. Sparrowsong 02:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not right now. I'll do it later because I'm working on WSIE. TATN / Thalia! 02:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Me so excited. Is the thing with Teresa's family gonna be involved? Sparrowsong 02:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Autumn was woken by the screaming in the Hermes cabin. Along with the demigod residents of the Hermes cabin XD TATN / Thalia! 02:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel really bad for Teresa right now. Can you please remove the thing about the RR and the o*gy? Sparrowsong 02:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I already did~! I am a good rollbacker! :D TATN / Thalia! 02:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What's Autumn thinking right now? Sparrowsong 02:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) She just walked in. Would you be there soothing her or went back to your cabin? TATN / Thalia! 02:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd stay with my kid. Because of You by Kelly Clarkson (Teresa's theme) suits the whole story of WSIE, I think. It's about how when Kelly was young, her parents started fighting a bunch, right in front of her. After they divorced, her mom got full custody and her dad basically abandoned her. Ring a bell? *cough*Teresa and her parents*cough* It also reminds me of Nico's death *sob*. Sparrowsong 02:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll search the song up now. I remember nearly crying when I killed off Nico. I was like 'How can I kill someone I love?' It is really sad. So is the song Santa Monica by Theory Of A Deadman. I'm listening to it now. It reminds me of LAASD. When the woman, I forgot my own OC's name, left. TATN / Thalia! 02:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I've heard that song! Her name is Ally XD. Sparrowsong 03:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) XD Right. LOL I HAVE BAD MEMORY TODAY. I fail... Autumn is going to remember her dad's death again. I'm nearly crying because of this song :c It's so saaaaad~. TATN / Thalia! 03:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Because of You? Sparrowsong 03:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I am nearly crying. It reminds me so much of me, man.... QQ TATN / Thalia! 03:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Sparrowsong 03:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WAAAAAH!!! I'm not listening to it anymoar. But I'm sad now.. TATN / Thalia! 03:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel. My Immortal is the one song I can't listen to without crying. Hello sometimes makes me cry, too. Sparrowsong 03:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Like You, and My Immortal all are really sad. I can hardly listen to them. It sucks a lot. TATN / Thalia! 03:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. What's going on in WSIE? Sparrowsong 03:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) She's apologizing for interrupting. And she's letting her true colours show. Almost, Autumn... almost.. Another really sad song is Lucy by Skillet. TATN / Thalia! 03:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What's happening in the world of Teresa? Sparrowsong 03:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) She's just crying right now. And being soothed by her mum. You'll be a good mum. TATN / Thalia! 03:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. You would, too. Will her dad ever come back? Sparrowsong 03:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Maaaaaybe.... AHA! I just had a eureka moment! EUREKA! TATN / Thalia! 03:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Tellmetellmetellme. Sparrowsong 03:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) XD Well.... Autumn does a soul exchange to bring her dad back. D: I am a terrible person. TATN / Thalia! 03:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I kinda meant Luke...but whose soul will be exchanged? Sparrowsong 03:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I already know what's gonna happen in my chapter XD. Autumn will kill herself for Nico. Oh... I suck with implies. XD Uhh... Luke? Hey he might KILL Autumn! Tellmetellmetellmetellme. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Gasp* You wouldn't! Ok, so...Teresa sneaks out in the middle of the night, goes to the forest, and bumps into her grandpa *cough*Percy in Sea of Monsters*cough*. She tells him to go away because he reminds her too much of Luke. Hermes looks surprised and asks why she's so upset. She admits that Luke abandoned her, and that's why she wants nothing to do with him or his family. Hermes hugs Teresa, which shocks her. Luke hasn't hugged her since she was six, and she barely ever saw her mum, so she wasn't used to her family loving her at all. Teresa, taking the advice of her therapist, writes a letter to Luke telling him that she hates him. Her family finds it. And then Luke comes back, again, and Teresa stabs him because he refuses to leave her alone. He lives, but he's still astounded. Sparrowsong 03:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ZOMG! WOW! I love the idea! And then Luke retaliates, in my chapter, knowing that Autumn and Teresa are friends, he kills Autumn. She barely lives, five stab wounds to the abdomen does that to ya ;) But man, that is a great idea. TATN / Thalia! 03:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) And then Teresa gets as angry as she possibly can, and shrieks at the top of her lungs "MARK MY WORDS, DAD! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" And she just may swear on the River Styx (not the user) that she'll do it. And she just might actually do it. Sparrowsong 03:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. That is brave of her. I could never kill my dad. He may be an ugly jerk, but I love him. And then I am like "MY DAUGHTER! KATE! HELP! GET HELP!" And Autumn is lying there bleeding to death. TATN / Thalia! 03:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I really hope she lives. Sparrowsong 03:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) She might. Maybe. I'm doing this as payback for not telling me if Keira's okay... :3 I'm like that. TATN / Thalia! 03:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ok, ok, I'll tell you! Keira will...*removed*! Sparrowsong 03:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ':| I'll go into the history to see that. Autumn will nearly die, have death dreams that'll probably make me cry. TATN / Thalia! 03:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, sissy. Is it almost done? Sparrowsong 03:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Close. It's short because I just over the WB I had on it. You're very welcome Sissy! I went into the history and I am *removed for possible spoilers* nao! TATN / Thalia! 03:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WOO-HOO! Sparrowsong 03:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I can see you're happy. Are you gonna edit it after I'm finished? TATN / Thalia! 03:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And JSYK, I'm taking a short break. But I'll be back in like, 4 minutes XD. Sparrowsong 03:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. Random fact when you get back, you know the the high and long note at the end of Hello? I can hold that and match the pitch perfectly. But I still suck. TATN / Thalia! 03:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not as much as me. I'm working on the new chapter right now. Sparrowsong 03:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) '8D YAY! I'll have a terrible sing-off contest with you some day. I swear. I feel so sorry for Resa. TATN / Thalia! 03:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I always loved Resa as a nickname for Teresa. I kinda stole it from Inkheart. Sparrowsong 03:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I've never read those books. Never really been interested. It is a great nickname for her. It suits her. TATN / Thalia! 03:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, have you listened to Resa's new theme song? Sparrowsong 03:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I will tomorrow. My sound system is being really stupid. It does that a lot. I have a sound system in my room. It's awesome! TATN / Thalia! 03:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my mom was being an idiot. Sparrowsong 03:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's okay. I was just trying to fix mah sound system. I'll check out her theme song. How's WSIE going? TATN / Thalia! 03:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not bad. Sparrowsong 03:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. What's going on? TATN / Thalia! 03:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S BRB. Teresa's embarassed because she has to see a shrink. Sparrowsong 04:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Poor girl. That must suck... A lot. TATN / Thalia! 04:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) As I most likely will. I'm telling my dad about my attempted suicide as soon as I get a chance. Y'know, while Ethan and my mom aren't in the room. Sparrowsong 04:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Why your dad? Trust him more or something? TATN / Thalia! 04:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My mom would go "Oh, it's just teen angst, you'll get over it." My dad may actually do something. Sparrowsong 04:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My parents would give me the lecture of my life. That is a good idea. I hope no one freaks too much! TATN / Thalia! 04:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna go, with no emotion (and somewhat casually), "Hi, Dad! Guess what? I tried to kill myself the other night. Soo, yeah, can I see a shrink or something? Or are you gonna throw me in the nuthouse? Oh, yeah, and don't tell Mum. She'll say it's just teen angst or something stupid like that." I can see his face already :(. Sparrowsong 04:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh gods. I hope he isn't mad. Will he be? My dad'd be like "..... We'll sign you up for a therapist." TATN / Thalia! 04:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This is the first time I've ever told my dad anything big. I don't trust my mom that much anymore. Sparrowsong 04:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow.... I never tell my family anything big. When I got my period, I told no one. I just stole my mum's undy liners. TATN / Thalia! 04:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember the last time I told them anything big. Sparrowsong 04:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My mum eventually found out though. I can't remember either. I think it was when I was little and I told her I had a crush on a boy. But that was really the last time. TATN / Thalia! 04:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC)